


Contaminated Cerulean

by VILBUR



Series: mcyt one-shots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death Is Past Tense And Off Screen, Dream Smp, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghosts, Hurt No Comfort, Paranormal, Past Character Death, Post-Exile, Probably Not Beta Read Properly, Probably a Little OOC Sorry, Stream ynb, ghostinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VILBUR/pseuds/VILBUR
Summary: “You’re so clingy sometimes, y’know that, Tubbo?” He chuckled, lighthearted and teasing as he’d always been but in a way that felt out of place right about now “I missed you too, but it's literally only been… Actually, how long has it been?"--Tubbo goes on a late-night stroll and encounters an unexpected familiar face.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: mcyt one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127396
Comments: 19
Kudos: 209





	Contaminated Cerulean

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have started this on the same night as the exile stream yet here we are currently 2 hours and 32 minutes away from a stream techno said will have plot, oh god-  
> Ik what happened in yesterdays stream shhh
> 
> Also just know I am a Tubbo apologist, mans was just tryna do what was best for his country (also a Tommy apologist but shh)

A bitter breeze swept across the landscape, winding its way into nooks and crannies of at least somewhat sturdy buildings causing them to creak and groan, addition not helping all too much with the early January chill already setting into anyone up at such a god awful hours bones. The sudden surge in wind seemed to startle a figure meandering down a weathered wooden path, pulling his oversized shamrock green button-up tighter around himself, mentally cursing the fact he hadn’t thought to bring a jacket with him.

In all honesty, he wasn’t quite sure why he found himself wandering the streets of the smp at such an hour, perhaps he was simply sick of the increasingly bland surroundings of his house mocking him in his inability to fall into sleeps warm embrace, or maybe something was luring him somewhere, an instinct hardwired into his brain he remained vastly unaware of.

Regardless, his destination remained hazy and his pace slow, face flushed from the cold and hands slightly shaking, trying to at least salvage something from pulling his sleeves over them. His mind seemed to be preoccupied, unfocused on what was around him as thoughts drifted back to better times, times when maybe this silence engulfing him wouldn’t have been quite so unwelcomed and bittersweet, when peace like this would've been a rarity. Maybe the boy who’d most likely have caused the ruckus he missed so much was happier where he was now.

He found himself halting, a distant melody catching his ears, familiar despite being just beyond proper coherency, going forward with much more of an idea of where he was, passing through a tunnel carved out in a mountain towards a location he knew all too well. Even being near such a place felt weird, homely and melancholic all at once, tired gaze traipsing the delicately moonlit scene rather reluctantly.

A figure caught his attention, not quite able to decipher much from where he stood but caught a tad off guard by even the presence of another person so late, considering calling out to them for a brief moment before stopping himself, simply drawing closer as more and more became visible in the low light.

Something seemed increasingly familiar about them, from their general physique and the dulled scarlet sleeves of their shirt to the mess of blond hair that surprisingly wasn’t any longer than the last time they’d met. Overall, it all led him to one conclusion and one conclusion alone; that Tommy, the boy he’d once considered not only his vice president but best friend for longer than he could clearly recall, the same boy he’d exiled all those weeks ago, was sat on their bench as if nothing had changed at all and he wasn’t supposed to be hundreds of miles away.

In fact, it really was as if nothing had changed with Tommy appearance-wise, if anything he looked more akin to how he did a year or so ago, lacking many- possibly all of the marks and scars he’d amassed from countless wars and battles as far as he could tell from where he stood, posture also far more relaxed than it had been as of late.

As Tubbo wandered closer, his footsteps caught the other boys attention, murky sapphire gaze flickering over to the figure who now stood tensely off to the side of where he sat, eyes holding none of the contempt or warranted malice he expected, instead brightening the slightest bit at the sight of him, expression warm and welcoming in the cruel post-midnight atmosphere as Tubbos voice came out shaky and uncertain, not quite sure how to feel “...Tommy?”

On one hand, he was the president and the boy he was currently making wary eye contact with was banished from being anywhere near where they currently resided, it was his duty as the one who held such a title to uphold the agreement and at best send him on his way, already knowing he probably didn’t have the heart to do that a second time, let alone the alternative Dream wanted. But on the other, he was his Tommy, the one he missed so much it hurt.

“Tubbo?” The boy echoed in a tone that lived up to the enthusiasm plastering his face that he could’ve sworn he hadn’t seen from him in such an innocent fashion with no correlations of war or bloodshed in years, far less forlorn than their last several encounters but undeniably the same boy he’d always been, smile comforting and affable but eyes far closer to grey than the cobalt blue they’d once retained.

Maybe he was looking into it too much. Good lord was he glad Dream wasn’t here right now, tired eyes tearing up a little, still at a loss for what to say to him, where to even begin. Was he okay? How was he here? Did he hate him now?

The younger appeared to notice the first tears slip down his weather flush cheeks, standing from the bench which gave a slight creak with his sudden movement, catching the marginally distant attention of the other before walking the short distance over to him and embracing him, not quite sure of many other ways to console him at this very moment, relieved when Tubbo was quick to reciprocate the action, shorter boy holding him tight as if he hadn’t seen him in centuries.

“I’m so sorry, Tommy. I should’ve never agreed to it… I missed you so much…” He choked, the slightest bit worked up by now, holding him closer as if that’d completely void any possibility of losing him again. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he noticed how the boy wasn’t really any warmer than the climate around them, but it was probably nothing, he wasn’t exactly wearing a coat either “How are you here? Dreams gonna kill you if he catches you.”

“You’re so clingy sometimes, y’know that, Tubbo?” He chuckled, lighthearted and teasing as he’d always been but in a way that felt out of place right about now “I missed you too, but it's literally only been… Actually, how long has it been…?-” He seemed to drop the question as soon as it came to mind, almost as if pondering it too long caused discomfort “Why wouldn’t I be here? I’m just standing, Dream can’t do shit.”

“B-but the exile… He said- he said he’d hurt you if you came back…” He was aware his wording was far lighter than the actual terms, but Tommy knew the real weight of it, right? Tommys hold slacked a little, separating just enough that Tubbo could see the way his brows were furrowed and his gaze was fixed elsewhere “Do you not remember?”

“I- I don’t know- What happened that I could’ve forgotten…?” His tone was panicked and growing almost frantic, glancing around them in search of anything that could bring back any semblance of recent memory that he didn’t forget again as soon as it came to mind “What am I forgetting? What exile? Why would he hurt me? Why is everything so blurry?”

Something clicked in Tubbos brain as he met those dimmed cerulean eyes once more, something that’d been festering at the back of his mind since he’d seen him sitting there ever so ethereally. They’d been here before, entirely different circumstances but the same outcome. Tommy was dead, he himself just didn’t seem to know it.

“Tommy I-... I’m so fucking sorry- I should’ve never let you go… I never even said goodbye oh god I’m so sorry.” His gaze held a certain disconsolation to it that it’d maintained for quite some time now, only now becoming all too discernible as his brain pondered how it’d even happened. The familiar tune of their music disc but a distant melody as static overtook everything but his own thoughts and the voice of the only other person present.

“Tubbo…? Why can’t I remember? Where did I go?” He muttered soft but shaky into the desolate 4am environment, meeting his equally teary gaze one final time before his form became completely spectral to the point he was nothing but an incorporeal memory in his arms.

The boy was left standing alone in the cold, disc continually droning on in an almost taunting manner as he fell to his knees in the damp grass, struggling to process all that’d just happened, let alone comprehend it.

Tommy was gone- and he had been for quite some time now.

**Author's Note:**

> lol. Comment if u cried.
> 
> Twitter - @GHOSTVILBUR


End file.
